


[Podfic] To the World

by bagofthumbs



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "To the World", written by wordstrings.Author's description:Part 1 of the Brief History of Culinary Time series, in which Aziraphale and Crowley taste just about everything except for each other, right up until...





	[Podfic] To the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047447) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nn57dgt9wknatpn/to_the_world_written_by_wordstrings.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/to-the-world)

Length: 7:16

Size: 5.85 MB

Reader's Notes: 

A bit of fun in a different fandom than my usual. If y'all think I could just ignore a new wordstrings fic, I mean, seriously, *wordstrings*, you're looney tunes (meant affectionately). 

I still have saved in my inbox a message from wordstrings after I had requested permission to record "All the Best and Brightest Creatures", where she said that 'no one needs permission to podfic, or fanart, or write in my 'verses. Just so long as no one is copying and reposting, all is well. <3', which gives me the biggest joy, since I really hate to bother authors and it's so stressful asking permission. 

So, onward and upwards! I give thee, wordstrings beautiful words, given voice. Enjoy! 

p.s. I was confused by the 17,00 BC notation in the fic, so I went with calling it 'seventeen hundred BC'. If I made a mistake, just let me know and I'll correct it. Thankee kindly! 


End file.
